Flames of Emotion
|user = Various}} Flames of Emotion ( , Kanjō no Honō; lit. "Flames of Attrition"), otherwise known simply as the Emotion Flame, is an incredibly rare form of Fire Magic that stems from a wizard manifesting a living flame that incorporates the mental and magical aspects of their emotions, commonly exhibited during times of great emotional turmoil inside wizards. Unlike ordinary flames that are produced by magic, emotional flames possesses a level of sentience that makes them a living, breathing force of nature, not easily dowsed in comparison to their weaker flame counterparts in a traditional sense. Much like actual emotions, that swell up in the heat of the moment, the intensity and abilities these flames produce are a result of the relatively brief conscious experience of it's user characterized by their intense mental activity and a high degree of pleasure or displeasure they experience in any given situation, bolstering the flame's energy and relative power immensely depending how intense or focused their feelings are. It can be said that the Flame of Rebuke is a much more archaic, unrefined version distant relative to that of the Emotional Flame, in where the said flame is produced by the user's magic, the Emotion Flame is centered around their feelings, desires, and their willpower, animate their flames to produce unnatural effects. ' Description Although a subspecies form of Fire Magic, Emotion Flames is also considered a form of Holder Magic, a type of magic that requires a wizard to use an external source to produce the said magic. It usually requires the use of magic power, but in this instance, it requires a specific mind-set to be applied in tandem with Fire Magic, giving birth with distinctively unique flames that exhibit otherworldly abilities uncommonly seen in normal magic. Unlike its ordinary counterpart, in which it requires the wizard to produce their energy outward to produce heat, then inevitably conjure fire, the type of flame produced through the use of their emotions becomes a much more intimate representation on their innate abilities. In most instances, most wizards gain a significant increase in magic power that is brought to the surface due to extreme emotional turmoil, usually triggered by a series of events or triggers; the Flames of Emotion reflect this power but in a controlled environment, activated voluntarily by the user rather than doing so involuntarily when in the heat of the moment. As such, they burn with an unparalleled intensity that dwarfs all other forms of fire, with a mystifying power that renders it one-of-a-kind, unique to every wizard who uses it. Since it is a variant version of fire-based magic, it can be mixed and matched with similar abilities that use fire as a basis of attack or defense, even bolstering their spells to a frightening new level. Due to the nature it has, Emotion Flames can be thought of as a type of magic energy rather than an actual magic art, as the user can manipulate this these kinds of flames in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of summoned from the user's own spirit rather than using actual magic energy to summon it, with said power playing a small part in conjuring a flame of this type. The energy that is created is formed from the user's extreme mental focus and strong emotions that tether them to a flame, giving it it's form, shape, and characteristics. Wizards that possesses powerful emotions and a strong will in order to control them are able to achieve incredible feats that puts them leagues ahead of ordinary fore mages, such as being able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the magical aura of other magic-based beings, sense the aura of living creatures, and project it outward in the form of an incendiary blaze that reduces everything around them to ash. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. This is attributed to the symbiotic relationship these flames have with the caster's own mood, mental state, and physical condition they have. Depending on the user's personality traits and overall mood, these traits heavily impact the type of Emotion Flame that they can produce on their own, such as extreme feelings of rage will bolster the heat they can emit, feelings of tranquility can give them a freezing effect, etc. For the most part, it can be seen as a type of one-man Unison Raid between the caster and the magic they are expelling from their body, melding together to form a compressed form of flame-like magic energy that is purified and magnified many times over due partly thanks to the user's own force of will embedding itself with the flame at its core. Imbued with the thoughts and feelings of it's user, the flames have a way of reverberating with their emotions, creating a type of magical aura that is all exclusive to itself, possessing its own destructive properties. IN regards to potency, each flame conjured is made to reflect the user in some way, especially in contrast to their strength and resolve. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic that makes it different from each wizard that generates one. However, due to the intensity and special circumstances that are needed to maintain a flame of such a special nature active, it can be extremely taxing for prolonged use under an inexperienced wizards care, as the mental state and intense emotional state needed to set them in prime conditions can be unimaginably exhausting to maintain over long periods of time, especially during a long-lasting battle. It should be noted that this type of magic is absolutely dependent on the user maintaining a certain emotional state during use, but on the upside, depending on their personality, it would be easier for some to do so. In several cases, although a rare occurrence, it has been shown that wizards are able to apply this ability to other emotional states, which the user can draw power from, enabling them to use more than a single type of Emotion Flame, wielding what would be akin to a duel-element mode, with the difference being using different emotional flames at the same time. During use, for a limited time, the user can become much more stronger, faster, and durable while activating it, bolstering fire-related spells to a higher caliber type. The effects of the user's powers and attacks vary depending on certain factors, such as their external environment or the emotion they are fusing with their flames, ranging from simply producing stronger flames as a basic ability, to even more astounding abilities and feats that total to manifesting different magical abilities or reactions when coming into contact with them, most commonly enhancing the sheer destructive power it has to the point of quite literally burning and consuming other flames. The most notable trait that distinguishes it fro other forms of magic is int it's capacity to produce flames so incredibly hot, that traditional means of extinguishing fire are rendered useless against them, such as a large body of water or simple Ice Magic. The act of trying to extinguish flames such as these would be very difficult, usually requiring special means to do so aside from simply trying to use water or ice, it also renders them somewhat more resistant to the attacks emitted from fire-based arts. In a sense, these flames are more spiritual in nature than an actual physical force; this is contributed to the fact that the Flames of Emotion is also a subspecies magic art of the infamously known style of magic known as Enchantment, a style of casting that focuses on influencing their own body or the external environment with their power. By affixing their own emotion into their flames, placing a part of themselves and their spirit inside their creations, bolstering their performance. It is for this very reason that these flames are unable to be consumed through the use of Slayer Magic that focuses on the element of fire; due to the nature of the flame being an actual living force of nature that has a small portion of the user's own spirit, it would be more of an unnatural magic phenomenon rather than an element. As such, the user can convert their own energy for additional power, meaning that the more intense the surge of emotion, the more potent flames they can produce. Once in their possession, the flames can be altered and used in any manner they see fit, having practically no limits on the amount of creativity they have in the way they can cast it in battle. By manipulating the flame's energy on the highest level, they gain control over the Emotion Flame's fundamental values that characterize it as fire. This also makes the flames them immune to similar powers, seeing as how they can absorb the magical energy powering spells, practically negating it by consuming other types of Fire Magic in order to grow in size and strength, transferring the residual heat and magic energy it possesses to itself. Once at their disposal, the user can actively alter and change the way they act or interact with other objects or people, often times able to add new skills or simply mix-and-match them with other forms of magic at their disposal. With even more experience, seasoned wizards can refine their abilities so that they suit their needs, changing the basis of their flames by altering them from the basis in which they were constructed, from switching their attributes, what their strengths are in battle, the total amount of damage they want, and traits. As a high-density form of magic energy containing the user's own essence, the flames can be compressed inside other objects in a similar fashion to Enchantment, infusing said flames inside their own body or within a weapon of their choosing, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out like a wild fire, burning everything asunder. This focuses all of their power into focused point, significantly amplifying all of their attributes. Subspecies Abilities * '''Spirit Flame Inheritance (精霊炎の遺産, Seirei-en no Isan; lit. "Sheer Heart Flame Transfer"): One of the more basic abilities any wizard is capable of mustering; it is a special function of the magic that allows the user to transfer the flame's intensity and special properties unto another object, acting as an extension of themselves through another individualistic entity, either a weapon or object. Variations Traditional Types Special Types Trivia * Inspired by Dying Will Flame from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Nen from HunterxHunter. * Depending on a character's personality section, it determines the type of flame they can use. * Pretty much anyone with fire-related magic can use it.